


"Did you just... Snort?"

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Number prompts [5]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stanlon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Fluff prompt from Tumblr!





	"Did you just... Snort?"

Summer dates with ice cream cones and sunshine and chirping birds will always be comforting to Stanley Uris and Mike Hanlon. They thought they'd only be a summer fling but the entire year becomes their year. Summer flies by and then they go through fall, and winter, and spring brings back the warm relief of sun and ice cream cones. 

They've been together for a year, a year of knowing every test, every nightmare, every evening that was (meant to be) spent home alone with no parents around. And just like the date that was their first, they sit on the stools in Lee's, finishing their sweet and icy treat. Their year has brought more and more comfort and closeness between the two of them. 

“Remember our first date? And you drank your milkshake whenever you were nervous. You hiccupped so much we couldn't even kiss,” Mike laughs, happy wrinkles gathering around the corners of his eyes with his smile. 

“Oh my, don't remind me,” Stan laughs himself, his face flushing red with the noise that escapes his throat with his laughter, laughing a little lighter in embarrassment.

“Did you just… snort?” Mike asks, his own giggles increasing at the thought, hiding his smile behind the back of his hand. “I've never heard you snort when laughing before oh my God, I love that, I love you,” he goes on, licking his cone and putting his free hand to his side to catch Stan's hand in his.

“I did, I did, it's so embarrassing,” Stan replies, squeezing Mike's hand, “I've never done it in front of you before? I find that surprising,” he grins, “The more you know,” he says with a soft smile, licking the sticky melted ice cream from his lips before leaning over to kiss Mike's cheek. “And I mean, you snore. So now we're even.”


End file.
